


【TharnType】芝士流心龙

by of_the_nights



Series: 【TharnType】如果......（What If） [4]
Category: TharnType the Series (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:27:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22647877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/of_the_nights/pseuds/of_the_nights
Summary: type说胸部敏感是种族原因，不是个人体质特殊。tharn说哦。
Relationships: Tharn Kirigun/Type (TharnType)
Series: 【TharnType】如果......（What If） [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581703
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	【TharnType】芝士流心龙

16.只有这一次  
次日早上的状况非常微妙。  
别误会，这不是想象中“事后清晨”那种浪漫暧昧的场景，而是——  
“tharn你小子看什么看！”  
装作很有威慑的样子实际只是外强中干的小火龙蜷坐在床上不肯下来，被子拉得高高的只露出脑袋，看上去明显清醒了但不知为何陷入炸毛状态，他室友每往他这边看一下都会挨骂，搞得精灵无奈地叹气，径自走到衣柜前换衣服去了。  
“你真的没事吗？”在床上呆着的type样子有点奇怪，tharn担心是不是昨晚刺激过头了。“要我帮——”  
“不用！不用过来！离我远一点行不行！要换衣服就去洗手间换！”  
床上那位把自己裹得更紧，而且态度好像tharn是什么脏东西要靠近了一样，让后者不禁皱起眉。  
“你在怕什么？我身上什么地方你不都看过了？不是说对同性恋没感觉吗，那以后我也不用客气了！”  
这小子还得寸进尺开了！  
Type心急如焚，但还是得等着tharn离开。可惜精灵就像成心不给他好过似的，干脆在他面前脱个精光，于是昨天在浴室里的风景又一次展现在type面前，甚至比在一片水汽中看得更清楚。如果说昨晚他还有心情夸上两句，现在他看见tharn的裸体只是烦躁得想骂人。他才不会承认对方宽肩窄腰像杂志封面似的身材是他不安的源头：羡慕……甚至觉得有吸引力。  
混蛋成天就喜欢秀！他暗暗不公正地骂着tharn，忽略心底那点悸动。有什么好看的？肌肉漂亮了不起啊！  
“换完赶紧滚出去！”  
Tharn耸耸肩，像是根本不在意他的恶劣态度似的平静说了声“我走了”，然后关门下楼。他身影消失的那一刻，type从喉咙里滚出一句如释重负的脏话，然后飞快掀开被子冲进了洗手间。  
“我操！”  
果不其然，他凌晨被痛醒果然不是幻觉。镜子里的type领口大开，脖子上还好，从锁骨到胸膛，漂亮的蜜色皮肤上遍布大片大片红紫的吻痕，任谁看了都能明白身体的主人度过了多么销魂的一夜。但这些还只是陪衬，最令他恼羞成怒却难以启齿的是……他的乳头肿了。  
昨晚被又舔又咬得是很爽，不过早上起来立刻就让小火龙付出了代价：深色的乳尖不正常地泛红胀大，每当有布料蹭过便引起一阵刺痛麻痒。他早上几个翻身就被活生生弄醒了，倒不是说有多疼，就……很烦人。  
Tharn已经被骂得一无是处了，可是课还要上。Type哆哆嗦嗦弓着背，一面咬牙切齿一面系好扣子，史无前例地在衬衫里加了件背心。一整天他都以一个很古怪的姿势呆着，弯腰驼背到techno都看不下去，直问他是不是没睡醒。  
“老子纵欲过度！”  
“啊哈哈哈哈老友你就别开玩笑了！直说吧，昨晚是不是又沉迷游戏了？”  
Type翻了个白眼。  
下午的足球训练也被他翘了，开玩笑，等到在衣服里出了一身汗，肯定又不知道要怎么疼。  
回宿舍的时候tharn还没回来，照那家伙的习惯下课肯定还要在练习室里耗着，正合他意。Type去浴室开温水慢慢洗了个澡，觉得自己像个叽歪的小姑娘，不由得又恨恨给tharn记了笔账，然后裹着浴巾回屋。他赤裸着上身、就穿一条拳击短裤站在镜子前查看自己的“伤势”，比早上好了点，但还是肿。头一次遇到这种情况的type不知道怎么办，只好用给足球比赛准备的外伤消肿药膏涨红着脸上药。  
大老爷们在镜子前摸自己的胸，要多尴尬有多尴尬。这事绝对不能让tharn那混蛋知——  
咔！  
“type你在吗？今天去给学长帮忙了所以散的早，我给你带了点东西，放桌子上——”  
“老子不在！”  
说完type就恨不得打自己一巴掌，你是蠢吗！  
果不其然，精灵的低笑从外面传来。“你在洗手间里吗？”  
“别过来！”  
又来了？  
“唉type，你今天一天都不太对劲你知不知道？”  
他听到外面有脚步声传过来，赶紧冲过去要锁门，但还没等他完全把门合上，tharn一只脚已经迈进来了。  
“我说了让你出去！”type急得嗓子都哑了。“你听不懂话吗？”  
“但我假装没听到。”混血儿一副“我倒要看看你在搞什么”的架势硬挤进来，然后飞快地把门在自己身后关好。Type只得咒骂着转过身，要是被tharn发现了还不如一刀杀了他来得痛快。  
“你到底怎么了？一个人躲在这……”tharn眼尖地注意到了洗手池里的药膏。“type你受伤了吗？”  
“没有！你能不能不管我？”  
“上一次你叫我从你面前起开的结果是，你在我家泳池里变成了一条龙，记得吗？”  
Type安静了片刻，再次开口时他语气没那么尖锐、但还是很强硬。  
“我没事，行了吧！”他说着就要伸手摸索药膏，没想到被tharn手疾眼快先拿在手里。Type心里着急，什么也顾不上直接转了身。  
“诶tharn——”  
一开始，精灵脸上还挂着算计成功的坏笑，等到他注意到type身前的风景时却不由睁大了双眼。Type这会被揭穿，也懒得遮掩了，干脆双手一叉腰，“满意了没混蛋！药还我！”  
Tharn没说话，他的目光死死黏在type的胸前。他知道会有这种情况，要说对于对方身上自己留下的“杰作”，他早上醒来时也不是不感到愧疚，但现在预想中和直观看到有着天差地别：齿印、吻痕交错在饱满的胸肌上，一侧的深色乳头涂过了药，胀大的乳晕裹上一层湿润的光泽，另一边仍可怜地红肿着。而Type对自己这幅样子带来的诱惑一无所知，正不耐烦地瞪着他。这幅样子让tharn心底的占有欲被彻底满足，与之而来的是被怂恿后更加贪得无厌的欲望：眼前因被看了个彻底而双颊泛红的青年是一道绝佳的风景，但这风景只能属于他。  
“混蛋，看够了没？”  
“……没有。”  
Type正想骂人，抬头却吓了一跳。Tharn现在跟昨晚的表情相差无几，眼睛暗沉沉地，下颌绷紧，肩膀上的肌肉都鼓起来了。他寻思着这小子是不是准备活吞了自己，直到他看见对方牛仔裤下涨起的明显弧度。  
再抬起头时Tharn非常无辜地看着他：“去床上？”  
Type往那张俊脸上猛踢一脚的心都有。  
*  
“轻点！疼——”  
“不要乱动，马上就好。”  
Type一边倒抽气一边瞪着眼前忙活的人，Tharn专注于手头的活计，看起来非常严肃。修长白皙的手指一点一点蹭着伤处，慢慢把药膏匀开。这本来应该是非常温馨的互助场面，如果不是精灵手下就是他的乳头、而且对方还蹭个没完的话。  
“好了。”混血儿说着把药收起来，但type并没有放松，因为——  
“type……”他看着这家伙还盯着自己的胸挪不开眼，心里暗道不妙。  
“干什么？”  
果然。“我想舔。”  
！！！  
“给老子滚！”  
“好吧。”精灵毫不反抗地服从了，往后退了退。正当type松了口气，紧接着又听见他说：“反正还有别的地方可吃。”  
“住手——”tharn已经埋下头去，在他平坦的小腹上吻了吻，然后就感觉有什么湿热的东西沿着肌肉的轮廓一路向下又亲又咬，已经到了非常危险的位置。Type手忙脚乱想要挣扎，倒不是觉得难受，而是因为再被tharn这么舔下去他绝对会硬……已经硬了。  
腰腹一向是他的敏感点，tharn这家伙又最不缺挑逗技术。这么一来结果就是——  
“你明明很喜欢。”混血儿评论道，把他的短裤向下拉到勉强遮住性器的边缘，然后隔着布料揉了一把他的勃起。“这么快就硬了？”  
“废话！谁让你在老子那舔来舔去的！”type拼命挽救自己最后那点尊严。“都是男的也不知道你兴奋个什么劲！”  
“嗯，我觉得好吃就行。”对方还是那副冷静样子，明明跟自己一样起了欲望，但面上还是有条不紊。tharn一把拉下type的短裤，涨大的性器猛地跳出来被他松松握在手里，随意撸了两下，type立刻从喉咙里滚出一声呻吟，大腿猛地绷直。他自己也不明白怎么会变得这么敏感，明明之前自己不是没也对着a片自慰过，偏偏在tharn的手里就爽得忘乎所以。  
“就当是对你道歉了！”type还没来得及反应对方脸上突然浮现的坏笑背后含义，就眼睁睁看着对方突然低下头，张嘴把他的性器含了进去。  
“tharn——”  
这是他能完整说出的最后一个词。type被眼前景象和感官享受刺激得头皮发麻，抬手推拒的勇气也丧失殆尽。湿热柔软的口腔包裹着他，舌头顺着柱身上下滑动，对方甚至很有技巧地用嘴唇挤压吸吮龟头，同时用一只手缓慢照顾着下面的双球。巨大的快感从腿心顺着脊椎一路冲进大脑，他下意识想要往后躲，但最终只是虚弱地靠在床头，竭力吸气喘息。  
Type因为情欲满脸发红，他的阴茎已经在对方唇舌下胀痛到难以忍受的程度，但tharn还不准备这么轻易放过他。混血儿慢慢抬起头，正当type因此而难耐呻吟时，他猛地吸气又把身下人硬挺的那根吞进去。Type感觉自己的顶部被吸进一段紧窄的热道，立刻反应过来发生了什么。  
Tharn正在给他深喉。——这个念头刚划过脑海，还没等他在惊慌中做出什么反应，下腹一阵涌动的热度正提醒他接下来要发生什么。Type猛地伸手攥住tharn的肩想要推搡，但在剧烈的快感中根本使不上力。  
“我要……到了……”  
他想要叫tharn赶紧推开，但是对方反而把他含得更深。他的身体颤抖着，呼吸急促而粗重，几乎感觉不到自己的双腿。他的性器抖动着，然后猛地射出一股热流。  
他射在了tharn的嘴里。  
Type还在颤抖着，勉强支起双腿，但手臂却瘫软在身体两侧。他的胸膛起伏着，发泄后仅剩的力气都用来呼吸。在他来得及阻止前，Tharn已经吞下了他的东西，现在正用拇指擦拭着唇边的白浊。  
“混蛋。”这是他说的唯一一句话，湿漉漉的黑眼睛瞪着对方，但毫无威慑力。精灵看穿了他的虚张声势，只是不在意地笑了笑。从type的角度还能看到对方裤子撑起的弧度，tharn还硬着，但看上去丝毫不觉得困扰。  
“要解决就快去！”type撇过头。  
“怎么？你想帮我吗？”  
他没吭声，这被视为一种默认的信号。混血儿飞快地俯身倾斜过去，手臂撑在type身体的两侧。  
“帮帮我呐？”他低声哄道，胸膛的热度几乎要传到type的脸颊上，但是小火龙并未躲开。“礼尚往来？”  
“你真麻烦！”  
这就是同意了。Tharn伸手把他从靠在床头拉起来，他们面对面坐着，type的双腿张开压在他盘起的大腿上。深色皮肤的青年看上去绝对是害羞了，一言不发地低头忙着扯他的裤子，tharn很想伸手揉一揉从黑色发间冒出的尖耳朵，但是怕把人惹毛，颇为遗憾地收了手。对方很是笨拙地释放出他勃起的性器，为自己看到的壮观景象含糊咒骂了一句，然后就准备开始上下滑动。精灵伸手握住了type的手，引导他的动作。另一只手却落在了他的肩上。  
“看着我，type。”  
他有些慌乱地抬起头，他们对视了，仿佛有不可察的引力诱使他们的目光相汇、渐渐靠近勾缠。他们的额头亲密地抵在一起，tharn的手滑到了他的后颈，而下面的动作片刻不停。Type听见对方的喘息如何渐渐变得沉重，他自己也不受控制地被影响、跟上了对方呼吸的节奏。温热的气息扑扇在相贴近的脸颊间。他从来读不懂tharn眼眸中汇集沉淀的东西，他原以为那团黑暗只是欲望，但现在他们之间的距离如此之近，他似乎又多看出了什么。  
嘴唇相触碰就像是滚油中的一捧冷水，在他们尝到彼此热度的瞬间便迫不及待地张口迎纳对方的侵入，近乎渴求地吸吮对方的嘴唇，舌头探入摩擦，好像彼此的口腔是自己唯一的慰藉。他们交换着津液，type似乎忘了tharn刚给自己口过这件事，或者说他忘了一切。时间、空间的概念一并在他脑海中模糊。他下面的手中仿佛握住了一团火，而上面唇舌相交的激烈程度毫不逊色。Tharn呻吟起来，裸露在外的肤色发红，他快要到了，但仍不愿离开彼此的嘴唇。随着手上的速度越来越快，精灵猛地中断了这个吻，贴着type的嘴唇重重喘息着射在他手上。  
在结束后的余韵中他们仍保持着之前的姿势，四肢交缠，彼此呼吸相绕。  
“type……”  
仿佛是惊梦初醒，type猛地闭上眼，随后移开了目光。


End file.
